monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Basilisk/Basilin
Basilin is a friendly Basilisk. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Do you want to turn to stone...?" "I'm merciless... I enjoy watching my prey turn to stone." "I like hot places... Lava caverns and the like are the best places to live." "Opportunities to meet humans are rare... That's why I'm going to slowly savor you!" "I like high-temperature environments... It's not that I'm particularly shy." "If you mistreat a chicken, you'll get a sight for sore eyes..." "I'm quite friendly with the Dragon Girl. We've lived in these lava caverns for a long time..." "I haven't spoken much with Salamander. I can assure you she is a lizard companion and I'm on good terms with her..." "Cock-a-doodle-doooo! ...I don't cry out like that." "Has the war between the humans ended...? Staying in here has led me to become uninformed of the outside world." "You don't want to be petrified? Take this with you..." (+1 Gold Needle) "Take this money..." (+ 1775G) "Take my feathers..." (+1 Mysterious Feather) "Let me have some meat..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Aren't you reliable..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "I see, it's no use..." "Let me have some money..." (Give 1065G) *Yes - "Aren't you reliable..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I see, it's no use..." *Not enough money - "...Hmm? You don't have any..." "Let me have a fire stone..." (Give 1 Fire Stone) *Yes - "Aren't you reliable..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "I see, it's no use..." "Do you know what race I'm from...?" *Lizard - "Yes, I am a lizard-based monster. But I also have the blood of harpies mixed in..." (+10 Affinity) *Amphibian - "There is a folk legend which confuses me for a frog-like monster... It's completely off base!" (-5 Affinity) *Harpy - "Hmm, you know well. My blood is also mixed with the harpy race." (+10 Affinity) "Don't you know what the signature ability of the Basilisk is?" *Petrification - "Yes... Petrification is the Basilisk's special ability. You too, will experience the feeling of having your body petrified." (+10 Affinity) *Spitting fire - "I can certainly spit fire, but... I still expected you to say it was my petrification ability." *Cleaning laundry - "I have no such ability... ...But it is an ability that I want." "Why do you think I live in a volcanic cave like this?" *You prefer high-temperature environments - "Yes, I like high-temperature environments... It's not that I'm particularly shy" (+10 Affinity) *Because you like lava - "I'm not particular fond of lava... Does such a biased preference exist?" *Because you're shy - "...Th-that's wrong!" (-5 Affinity) "Don't you think this bright red crest is stylish...?" *It's stylish - "Fufu, how nice... I won't hurt you...fufu." (+10 Affinity) *It's strange - "Hmph, you have poor judgment!" (-5 Affinity) *Like a chicken - "Have I been praised, or have I been scorned...?" "It feels like the geothermal heat has increased a little. There's a rumor about an unusual phenomenon on the surface, but is it true?" *It's true - "I see, thanks for informing me. But it sounds like an ominous story... One could say the end might be near." (+10 Affinity) *It's just a rumor - "I see... My fear appear to be groundless." *It's my doing - "What, you have that much power...?!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Basilin: "I shout in the morning when the fighting spirit of the day flows sets in. I-I'm not a chicken!" With Pochi: Pochi: "Miss Chicken!! " Basilin: "Wrong! I'm a basilisk!!" Pochi: "I only see a chicken's comb..." Basilin: "Cock-a-doodle!!" With Diusa: Diusa: "I saw that you like to turn your prey to stone..." Basilin: "You're indeed correct, medusa." Diusa: "I am the same... ...err, chicken girl?" Basilin: "It's basilisk! Cluuuck!!" With Spinny: Spinny: "Cock-a-doodle, cock-a-doodle-doo. (Good day, Miss Chicken)" Basilin: "I'm not a chicken. Don't speak to me in chicken..." Spinny: "Cluck, cluck... (I'm sorry...)" Basilin: "Cluck, cock-a-doodle-doo!! (Then, stop it!!)" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Basilin: "Birds are really just some kind of lizard..." Basilin is complaining to herself... happens 2nd Action: Basilin: "Shaaa!!" to stun one random enemy 3rd Action: Basilin: "I'm hungry...*munch munch*." Basilin is eating some food she stole... happens 4th Action: Basilin: "Hmph, turn to stone..." uses Demon Eyes of Petrification 5th Action: Basilin: "I'll give you this... It's not mine." Basilin presents a gift! Bird Foot Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2